A Name Never Sounded So Sweet
by Kawaii-Omake
Summary: COMPLETED. Happy x Charle Fanfiction! Inspired from the scene in Chapter 176. A name could never sound so sweet, unless it came from her lips...
1. Happy

A Name Never Sounded So Sweet  
A Fairy Tail Fanfiction, Happy x Charle Coupling  
Characters are owned by Hiro Mashima

**Author's Note:** This might be a spoiler if you have not read the Edolas Arc yet. It might ruin it for you if you haven't reached chapter 176. This is most likely going to be a two parter, the first chapter in Happy's POV. Second chapter will be in Charle's. Anyways, enjoy reading!

….

He admired him. Happy the Cat had always looked at his foster father, Natsu Dragoneel, with proud eyes. After all, Natsu, with the help of Lisanna, was the one who raised him from his egg and taught him everything he knew. He taught him the important things in life, such as speaking, controlling his wings, and how to use a fishing rod in order to catch delicious fish. He was Natsu's best friend and partner, and it was very rare to see one without the other. He would do anything for Natsu and always looked out for him.

When Lucy came into the picture, he immediately accepted her when he noticed that Natsu had grown a liking to her. After less than a week, the rosy haired boy had asked Lucy to make a team with him. It was so unexpected that Happy realized that this Lucy girl meant something, if she could make Natsu not want to work alone anymore. He wondered, from the bottom of his heart, if he would ever find a girl who was special enough to make him say things he never said before.

So on that fateful day, when he laid eyes on Charle for the first time, he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart as he saw the most beautiful feline he ever laid eyes on. None could compare to her soft, white fur and her well groomed tail that curled perfectly around her petite body.

He had never seen such a beautiful creature before, and Happy had his share of pretty kitties, who tried desperately to get his attention whenever he would go out with Natsu. They never succeeded in making him succumb to their charm, but Charle didn't even have to bat an eyelash to make his knees feel weak.

It was then decided that Happy would try his best to get Charle to notice him. He would try everyday to talk to her, try to spark up some kind of conversation to get her to open up to him. He would give her presents, try to share his fish, and would even go defend her whenever she was in danger. But no matter how hard he tried, she would never give him the time of day and always called him, 'Male Tomcat.'

This saddened him, but he refused to give up. After all, when would he ever find another girl who made him feel this way? He was starting to understand how Natsu felt, that feeling of always wanting to be near the person you like and try your best just to see them smile. Why else would Natsu visit Lucy almost every day and say stupid things that would make the cute blonde laugh? He only wished that Charle would laugh at his jokes, but it seemed that nothing could break her exterior. Still, he had to try.

So when the day came that the guild had suddenly been sucked into the Anima, he couldn't believe that Charle had already known about this inevitable attack. What's worse, he couldn't believe that this was all because of him and Charle. Why was it their faults that Fairy Tail had suddenly been swallowed up? What was the purpose of his existence? He couldn't believe what was happening, but he knew that he had to trust Charle. She was the only one who knew anything about Edras, and was the only person they could rely on. He just had to. After all she had become… his most important person.

During their adventures in Edras, Happy had seen many different sides of Charle. He had witnessed her intelligence (not that he didn't think she was smart) … her frustration… he had seen so many sides that he thought were impossible for Charle to portray. After all, she was always so cool and calm that it never occurred to him that Charle would also be carrying such heavy burdens in her heart.

So when Nadei revealed that their "mission" was to bring the Dragon Slayers to Edras, he watched for the first time Charle break down and cry. His heart had never hurt so much by watching the person he treasured most cry and look utterly helpless. He even felt tears slip from his eyes after hearing such horrible news. But he had to be strong... he knew and truly believe that Charle would never want to kill Wendy, just like how he would never lay a hand on Natsu. Why… how could they have the _gall_ to use them like that?

"WE ARE NOT YOUR PUPPETS! WE ARE MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL!"

He had no idea what possessed him to say that. It was the first time that Happy had shown courage and bravely stand up. He could no longer depend on Natsu to be his protector. He had to be brave and stand his ground for he was a part of Fairy Tail. He would not let anyone hurt Natsu or his friends, and he _definitely_ would not let anyone hurt Charle.

"H-Happy…"

He couldn't help feel his heart grow warmer when he heard the female speak his name for the first time. He never realized how sweet his name could sound, coming from her lips, and it made him even determined to save Fairy Tail. He would bring her back to Wendy, and he would never let a tear drop from her eyes ever again.


	2. Charle

The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
Chapter Two  
Characters owned by Hiro Mashima

….

When Charle was born, she had seen a vision. In this vision, she could hear cats, of different shapes and sizes, speak about the destruction of the Dragon Slayers. At the time, Charle did not understand how these thoughts came to her, but she knew she had a mission to fulfill: to kill the Dragon Slayers. Who would expect that the Dragon Slayer she was destined to kill would be a cute, raven-haired child? She had tried not to get attached, but as Wendy slowly crept into Charle's heart, Charle had come to a decision that would change her life: She would protect Wendy at all cost.

Even though Wendy was Charle's owner, Charle had always felt that their roles were reversed and _she_ was the one who took on the motherly role instead of the other way around. She would be the one to wipe the girl's tears if she scraped her knees or encourage her when the Sky Goddess could not control her powers. No matter how strict she was on the girl, Charle always felt warm whenever she was with Wendy. Surely, there wasn't anyone who could fill up Charle's heart like Wendy did.

So it was no surprise that when Charle met Happy for the first time, she had immediately shown no interest. Her first impression of him was that he was an annoying, blue tomcat, and it didn't help that he would try to bring her gifts or start conversations with her. ("What's your favourite kind of fish? Do you like fish?")

She had tried making her disinterest known by politely rejecting or ignoring him, but he was always so persistent. Why couldn't he see that she had no time for trivial things such as love? The only thing that was important to Charle was Wendy, and every day the same thought crossed her mind: How would she save Wendy from her inevitable fate?

The more she thought about this, the more frustrating the situation became. She had no idea what to do, and seeing Happy with Natsu just angered her more. Was the Tomcat oblivious to his mission? How could he be enjoying his time with Natsu and not feel guilty? Did he not realize that he would _eventually_ be the reason for the Dragon Slayer's death? She had decided that it was better for Happy to stay ignorant than be knowledgeable with the truth.

It would not be long before the inevitable happened. When the time came, Charle had finally snapped at Happy. "Happy, how can you be so stupid? How is it that you do not know anything?" She wished she could have swallowed her words back, seeing how crestfallen the blue cat looked, but she was too angry to bite her tongue. She was furious that Wendy and her had lost their second home within a week's time. If only… If only she had prevented this earlier! If only she did not get Fairy Tail involved!

"W-What do we do now Charle?"

Charle looked towards the group and realized they were all depending on her. She was the only one who knew anything about Edras and was the only one who could lead them to the Edras government, the one who had stolen Fairy Tail from them. 'I… I will make things right,' she had thought, as she then devised a plan with Wendy, Natsu, and Happy to get their beloved Fairy Tail back.

As they wandered through Edras, Charle couldn't help but notice how sad Happy looked as they headed towards their destination. She felt guilt surge through her body, suddenly feeling horrible for revealing the truth in such a harsh matter. But… surely she wasn't _caring_ about the stupid, tomcat! He should have known this would happen! Regardless, no matter how hard Charle reflected, the mix emotions she was feeling towards the blue cat continued to remain mysterious.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR PUPPETS! WE ARE MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL!"

It had finally dawned onto Charle why she had these mix emotions towards Happy. This epiphany couldn't have happened at a greater time as Charle watched, with a blurred vision, Happy standing up for the two of them. Even though he was shaking and tears were running down his face, his words still struck her heart and she watched Nadei and Echiya look at him in shock.

It was the first time Charle had seen Happy show bravery, and it was then she realized that there was more to Happy than she thought. All this time, she had thought he was carefree and idiotic, always making lame jokes and having a strange obsession for fish. But she was wrong, and she now realized that Happy was carefree, because he lived up to his name. He enjoyed making people happy. He cared about his friends and was always there when they needed him. As Charle wiped her eyes, she took a look at Happy's shaky form, as he stood in a protective stance, and felt her heart beat rapidly as she quietly whispered,

"H-Happy…"

When had Happy have such a big influence on her? When did she start to rely on him? As he grabbed her hand, she couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks as she continued to stare at the blue cat, as they dodged weapons and ran for their lives.

When did he become the one thing she needed?

...

**Author's Note:** Hooray, this concludes the two parter! I hope you enjoyed it, as it is hard to portray Charle when Hiro doesn't really give us information about her. Read and review, it would be grately appreciated :)


End file.
